Paolo Gentiloni/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Il Ministro degli Affari Esteri e della Cooperazione Internazionale Paolo Gentiloni e il suo omologo tedesco Frank-Walter Steinmeier. worldwebnews.i Angela Merkel - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni ist in Berlin bei Angela Merkel zu Gast. Foto: APA/AFP/ODD ANDERSEN Francia * Ver François Hollande - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| FILE - In this Jan. 10, 2016 file photo, French President Francois Hollande, right, welcomes Italian Premier Paolo Gentiloni before their talks at the Elysee Palace in Paris. According to reports Wednesday, Jan. 11, 2016, Gentiloni was hospitalized in Rome upon his return from Paris following a sudden indisposition and successfully underwent a minor angioplasty surgery. (AP Photo/Christophe Ena, FILE) Emmanuel Macron - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| French President Emmanuel Macron (L) with Italian PM Paolo Gentiloni on Sunday. Reuters/Philippe Wojazer Países Bajos * Ver Paolo Gentiloni - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Roma, 20/06/2017 - Il Presidente del Consiglio Paolo Gentiloni riceve a Palazzo Chigi il Re Guglielmo Alessandro e la Regina Maxima Zorreguieta dei Paesi Bassi. Pupia News Mark Rutte - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| paolo gentiloni mark rutte. Dagospia.com Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francisco - Paolo Gentinoli.jpg| El Papa Francisco saludando al primer ministro italiano Paolo Gentiloni, durante una audiencia con motivo del 60 aniversario del Tratado de Roma, hoy, en El Vaticano. EFE España * Ver Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| 27/01/2017. El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, durante su reunión en el Palacio de La Moncloa con el presidente del Consejo de Ministros de la República Italiana, Paolo Gentiloni. Foto: Flickr de La Moncloa - Gobierno de España Italia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni e Giorgio Napolitano (foto LaPresse) Paolo Gentiloni - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni, il congedo e l'incontro con Sergio Mattarella. Libero Quotidiano Massimo D'Alema - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni con Massimo D’Alema. Gds Giuliano Amato - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni e Giuliano Amato. Formiche Paolo Gentiloni - Romano Prodi.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni con Romano Prodi Riproduzione riservata Mario Monti - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Mario Monti e Paolo Gentiloni. Formiche Enrico Letta - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni con Enrico Letta. Gds Matteo Renzi - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Matteo Renzi con Paolo Gentiloni (Ansa) Giuseppe Conte - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Giuseppe Conte (right) receives a small silver bell from outgoing Prime Minister Paolo Gentiloni. Giuseppe Conte/Facebook Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Paolo Gentiloni - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| L-R; Napolitano, Niinistö and Gentiloni. Italianinsider Juha Sipilä - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| EU-johtajat ovat tavanneet Roomassa. Vasemmalta Maltan pääministeri Joseph Muscat, Eurooppa-neuvoston puheenjohtaja Donald Tusk sekä pääministerit Juha Sipilä Suomesta ja Paolo Gentiloni Italiasta. maaseuduntulevaisuus.fi Reino Unido * Ver Paolo Gentiloni - Theresa May.jpg| Brexit, l'incontro a Londra tra Paolo Gentiloni e Theresa May. Phto: ANSA Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Andrzej Duda - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Italy’s Prime Minister Paolo Gentiloni, King Philippe of Belgium, Poland’s President Andrzej Duda. (AFP Photo/Pool/Christophe Licoppe) Rusia * Ver Paolo Gentiloni - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Meeting with Italian Prime Minister Paolo Gentiloni. Photo: Kremlin Ucrania * Ver Paolo Gentiloni - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Meeting between President of Ukraine Petro Poroshenko (L) with Italian Foreign Minister Paolo Gentiloni, in Kiev, Ukraine, May 06, 2015. The interlocutors discussed the process of ratification by the parliaments of the EU countries and the implementation by Ukraine of the Association Agreement with the EU. Photo: Mykola Lazarenko / press service of the President of Ukraine / DYVYS Fuentes Categoría:Paolo Gentiloni